Luxevar
by soloscry
Summary: A beautiful male, betrothed to the Master Vampire of the City, enrolls himself into a Boarding School under strict orders to find the Human who's been tracking cult-movements. His mission: Seduce and Kill. But can he do such a thing when his love for the Human becomes stronger than the love he has for his Master? 1x2, 3x4, 13x5 (AU, Dark, Romance, Vampire, Lemon)
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Vampire, Romance, Lemon

 **LUXEVAR**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

 **+| introduction |+**

The Academy's uniform was pitch black, a dark-gray crest stitched majestically on the top-left pocket. A stiff dark gray dress shirt sat beneath the layer of expensive fabric, its lighter weight emphasizing the thin knotted black tie secured comfortably at the collar. The outfit in its entirety was elegant and prestigious on it's owner's body...

However...

On _him_... the outfit just seemed… sinister... the way the fabric clung to every curve of his lithe body...

"The sanctuary is the hollow grounds of the walking dead… they say that when you cross the level grounds of the forgotten unmarked graves…" His voice faltered, his violet eyes unblinking as they watched the stillness of the auditorium, "You can hear the shriveled cries of the children massacred… the women who were raped and strung up as they took their last breaths of the soiled air of their village…"

The students shifted nervously and the instructor cleared her throat.

He continued, uninterrupted, "The men were slaughtered, the warmth of their blood chilling in the cold fog-"

"That's quite enough, Mr. Maxwell. I do believe the class has a great, if not unwanted, understanding of the supernatural event you've so cleverly constructed for the project..." She looked uncomfortably at the mangled bodies lying on the table, "… you have superb sculpturing skills…"

Duo smirked, turning his feminine face towards her, his voice breathy, "… who said I made it up?" His smirk turned into a gorgeous smile, "I'd hate to take the credit for such an extraordinary historical event."

He stepped away from the podium, his body outlined deliciously in the tight dark uniform, "My father would surely disown me for such blasphemy." He calmly watched the quiet students in front of him, "There has been a reenactment of this event a mere century ago … in this very city."

The students fidgeted uncomfortably at his smooth voice and the knowledge he handed down to them in a controlled drawl. His unearthly beauty and pale complexion enhanced his brilliance as his large eyes blinked innocently at them, "Though, I am sure you are very aware of that."

He leveled his gaze towards a handsome loner sitting near the back, his long eyelashes flitting in the ascendance. With a slight smirk, he turned to gather his materials off the podium.

Giving a slight respectful nod towards the instructor, he walked confidently to the door, "I have other things to attend to today, I do hope you understand."

The loud sound of wood shutting behind him echoed in the auditorium, leaving the students breathless and gasping for air.

Duo Maxwell…gorgeous, skin as white as powder, hair as shimmery as the moon at the darkest hour of the night…

The boy was a mysterious entity that the Academy somehow managed to acquire through a draw of luck and it was nothing short of a miracle.

Heero Yuy leaned against his seat at the back of the auditorium, closing his eyes to erase the mischievous look the boy had given him from his mind.

The boy's intelligence and obvious sadism surpassed any living being Heero has ever met.

The only thing stopping Heero from drooling all over himself like the rest of the student population was the fact that he knew exactly where this mysterious Angel came from.

This is the Academy for the Gifted. The one place on Earth where rich parents could safely deposit their male children in the confinement of a vast ancient castle year-round with the guarantee of full education and instructional poise…

And it was also the only place on Earth...

Where the Angel of the Dead became far more than being _just_ a metaphor.

 **+| end introduction |+**


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Vampire, Romance, Lemon

 **LUXEVAR**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

 **+| chapter one |+**

Sensual hips glided effortlessly across the soft leather sofa to settle themselves against his thigh, a pale gloved hand slid along the black of his pants.

Trowa didn't move when a warm seductive voice whispered, a light heat fluttering across the sensitive curve of his ear, "Waiting for someone?"

Trowa wordlessly flung the offending hand off of his lap, giving the beautiful boy a brief glance before turning back to stare off towards the dance floor.

A sharp smile, "Anti-social?" The boy leaned closer, caressing the lower part of Trowa's navel, "I like that..." He ran his gloved hand up Trowa's chest , "My name is Quatre."

Trowa remained silent.

His assailant was small and compact, dressed revealingly in black, leaving little to the imagination. Sharp blue eyes were outlined with dark kohl, lips shimmering with gloss. Parts of his slender waist was bare, the soft skin of his collarbone glinting under the nightclub's flashy lights. Trowa abruptly stood up, moving through the erratically moving crowd towards the exit.

He didn't belong here.

"Hey Barton! Where ya goin', man?" His friend squeezed past a few dancers to reach him, "I saw that cutie tryin' ta hook up with ya, why'd you run off?"

Trowa stopped and gave his classmate a shrug, "It's late."

"Who the fuck cares! You gotta live a little..."

Trowa waved an uninterested hand and resumed his walk towards the iron door, "You have fun and I'll see you tomorrow."

His friend watched him walk away and hollered, "Barton! I'm gonna get you to let loose one of these days!"

Trowa pushed through the exit, walking briskly passed the bouncers towards the underground parking lot.

It is almost midnight.

He unlocked his sleek graphite-colored sports car, opening the door and sliding into its cool confines. Upon turning on the engine, the interior glowed as a stream of neon outlined his dashboard and his custom speakers blasted. A mixture of classical and rock.

He is Trowa Barton. A person of logic. He rarely spared a single moment for freedom or excitement. His sole purpose in his adolescent life was to enhance his family status and enlarge the already towering company his father had secured in his name.

Of course… only a _scant_ handful of trustworthy individuals knew that he actually didn't _have_ a father.

Or any _adolescence_ for that matter.

* * *

The mahogany desks were shiny under the calculated brightness of the laboratory light.

Multiple colors of various liquids bubbled in clear white flasks as a pair of goggled eyes peered curiously at the questionable substance sitting dully at the bottom of a clamped test tube.

Wufei straightened from his bent position, walking towards a stabilized area of the room to discard the useless experiment in a waste deposit bin.

He dusted his hands on his pristine white lab coat.

There was still no sign of a cure.

If it had been a disease, he would've been able to find the solution by now.

"Wufei…"

He turned towards the slightly cracked open door and nodded, "Come in." He tiredly slipped off the lab coat, the stiff gray dress shirt and dark black pants visible once more, "Is there something you need?"

Duo smiled as Wufei moved to slip into his distinctive academy blazer, he entered and closed the door softly behind him, "No."

Wufei's eyes narrowed, a playful smile lighting up his face, "Oh? What's with all this happiness I see coming off of you?"

Duo shrugged, silently making his way to one of the tall stools sitting next to the mahogany desks, "Nothing… except that…" He tried to hide a smirk, the black-liner accentuating the size of his eyes as he shifted his gaze to Wufei, "I finally found him."

"Human?"

"Human."

"Bounty?"

"Preferably not. Though if he was, I'd already be dead."

"Are you going to go through with what the Master said?" Wufei lightly smoothed a hand carefully over the top of his head, tightening the band keeping his black shoulder-length hair out of his face, "Do you think he will fall for it?"

"Fall for it?" Duo laughed, his melodic voice soothing against the dark wood walls, "He'll plummet. And I'll even make sure he enjoys the descent."

Wufei sighed, "Confident much?" He turned all of the flames off, lightly capping the brewed liquids, "Though I'm not surprised. You're always so self-assured."

"For the centuries you've known me, I would hope so." Duo leaned forward on his elbows, watching as Wufei dutifully cleaned the laboratory, "And if I wasn't confident… I doubt the Master would have chosen me."

"Confidence…beauty...brains..."

"Precisely." Duo stood up, his expression suddenly analyzing, "… are you okay? You don't look very healthy."

Wufei laughed with a nervous shake of his head, he shrugged, "Just tired."

Duo narrowed his eyes, "Have you been feeding?"

Wufei sighed and began pulling Duo towards the rich-wooden door, "I'm fine, stop worrying. I've been alive just as long as you have."

"You would tell me if something was wrong right?"

Wufei nodded and changed the subject, "So what was the real reason for your visit today? You usually only come by to scold me."

"Oh… well, I was going to ask you to talk to your boyfriend for me."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"…" Duo gave Wufei a side glance, "Because… the human I have been looking for is his student aide."

Wufei's eyes widened, "You want me to ask him to hook you up with Heero?"

"Yep."

"You do know that Treize doesn't like me being around you as it is…"

Duo shrugged, "And now we know why, don't we?" Shaking his head, Duo gave Wufei a once-over worriedly, "With how weak you have been looking, he probably thinks I am feeding off of you."

"Well, if that's the case, then I doubt this matchmaking is going to work out."

"That's why you won't say my name…"

"…" Wufei released a breath, his mouth opening. He quickly closed it and looked away.

Duo bumped his shoulder against Wufei's, "I only need one night. And it'll be over with."

Wufei didn't answer immediately, his expression darkening, "Do you think Treize is one of them?"

"I don't mean to sound like the old hag that I am but…" Duo clasped his hand with the other's as they walked down the empty corridor of the science wing, "If he doesn't like me because he _thinks_ he knows something about me… what do you think will happen when he starts to think he knows something about _you_?"

* * *

"He's been locking himself up in that laboratory for weeks now. I don't know what he's up to. Keeps talking about some cure or something."

Heero sighed, looking down at his hands as Treize continued to ramble, "Do you think he's just thinking up an excuse to avoid me? I mean… who in their right mind, at his age, would immerse himself into the world of Einstein… _willingly_?"

Treize shook his head in disbelief, trailing off into his own thoughts. After a short moment, he turned, "Are you listening to me?"

Heero grunted in response.

"Well, answer me."

They sat at one of the numerous stone tables in the courtyard, a few dozen other students walked to and from the food hall. Talking, laughing…

Heero turned around to face the outside, leaning his back against the stone table, "What it sounds like to me… is that Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell are more than just… _friends_."

Not what Treize wanted to hear, "What?" Treize paused, nodding back to a group of female students who stopped to greet him. He ignored their squeals and turned his attention back to Heero, "What did you just say?"

"Who knows, maybe Wufei's one of them."

Treize's cerulean eyes narrowed, "If he was one, I would know."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. So don't go killing him behind my back." Treize forced another smile as students stopped to greet him again and he waved them off quickly, "Go get your dinner, kids. I'm off the clock."

Heero watched as the students pouted and allowed himself to roll his eyes. Treize was too popular for his own good. He could only imagine what the gossip pool would be like if anyone found out Treize was sleeping with one of his honor students.

"Why don't you test him?"

"Because I'm positive he's not one of those _freaks_."

Heero didn't answer, his eyes shifting towards one of the entrances to the main building.

Out emerged a tired Wufei with Duo securely on his arm. They were talking quietly about something. Wufei looked exhausted, his face paler than usual, while Duo was animatedly chattering with a smile on his face.

They truly were candy to the eyes. It was beyond any of the students how either of them got away with having their uniform so tight.

Treize wordlessly got to his feet, "I'll be back."

Heero nodded, his thoughts deepening. He didn't lie when he voiced his suspicion. On a different level, the boy was just as peculiar as Duo. Just as beautiful, just as worldly… possibly, just as sexy and seductive in motion and speech.

No matter how mature someone his age becomes… there was just a certain limit that no one could possibly surpass… unless something _supernatural_ wallowed in its wake.

Though, that mere thought didn't change the fact that his suspicions were _just_ suspicions in the end.

He couldn't actually prove Wufei, or even Duo for that matter, was one of them. But until Heero confirmed that they truly existed and resided here…

He couldn't really do anything about it.

 **+| end chapter one |+**


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Vampire, Romance, Lemon

 **LUXEVAR**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

 **+| chapter two |+**

 _Soft lips ghosted across the column of his neck, a moisture sliding down over his collarbone_ _as a pair of equally soft hands caressed the line of taunt muscle on his chest…trailing down_ _idly towards the seam of his pants…_

Heero's eyes shifted from behind closed lids, twisting and turning in his stiff bed sheets.

 _The body draped over his was as cold as ice. Within the illusions of his dreams he could see a_ _face… beautiful large eyes framed delicately by lush dark lashes… gentle lips parting as their_ _owner breathed… "Remember this, Heero…"_

Treize sat up groggily from across the room they both shared off-campus. He looked over to Heero's bed and watched as the other boy groaned, beads of sweat prickling the skin of his forehead, "Heero?"

 _"Promise me… promise me, you'll remember."_

Heero turned, pressing his face against his pillow, his mouth moving as if to speak.

 _His arms wrapped around the petite figure in his arms, the icy skin a harsh contrast to his_ _own… he wanted to embrace him forever… to warm him of his chill…_

Treize gently shook Heero, his other hand coming up to rub his own eyes, "Are you alright, Heero?"

Heero's breathing was slightly labored, his eyes restless behind the thin skin of his eyelids, words moved past his lips, raspy at first… but getting clearer… "I promise…"

Treize raised an eyebrow, leaning closer.

"I'll always remember… Duo…"

Treize stared, the darkness of the room hiding the sleeping figure of his friend. After a short moment of shock, Treize quickly shook Heero harshly awake, "Heero, wake up!"

Heero groaned again, turning over onto his stomach, "Get off of me, Treize... I'm trying to sleep."

Treize glared at Heero's messy head, "Well I'm not the one dreaming about screwing vampires, Heero."

That got his attention. Heero's eyes cracked open, "Huh?"

Treize moved back to sit onto his own bed, "What are you dreaming about? Promising things to Duo?"

Heero sat up onto his elbows, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "I… don't remember."

"We kill bloodsuckers, not fuck them."

Heero pushed himself up, swinging his legs over to the side. He ran a hand through his hair with sigh, "I know... I've been getting these weird ass dreams."

Do you think he's messing with you?"

Heero shrugged, "Maybe." He got up onto his feet and crossed the dark room to the quiet bathroom, "Whatever it is... I need a cold shower."

* * *

The sky rippled with dark thundering clouds, beckoning to the upcoming malicious squall.

Stars were obscured, the moon enveloped by dark black fingers of an eternal galaxy… bright streaks of electricity spread across the horizon before penetrating the earth with rumbles of promised destruction.

Beneath the chaos lay his home. Lonely and quiet. Colossal… beautiful… pristine and alluring, the bulk of its columns rising above the ground in between the throes of tall red wood trees…

Quatre silently entered the back door, a servant quickly greeting him and taking his coat, "Sir, your father wishes to see you."

Quatre rolled his eyes, his tight leather outfit sealed against his skin, "Tell him I have nothing to say to him."

The servant eyed the bare expanse of Quatre's glittered back as the boy made his way up the large staircase, "Your father demands your presence the moment you've returned."

Quatre waved the servant off, "I'll see him later."

The seductive line of his body was intense, the young men under his servitude eyeing him with want and lust, holding back only in fear of losing their hard-earned position in the prestigious household.

Quatre Raberba Winner, the son of the headmaster of the All-Boys Academy, Ohne Tageslicht. The headmaster of the school sworn to the lord hidden from the Sun during the medieval ages…

"Sir, your father wishes to see you…"

Quatre ignored the servant, passing a few dozen others who stood disgruntled as he breezed past them without a second glance back.

He could really care less what his father had to say.

A large hand grabbed his arm, halting him abruptly, "Your father. Now."

Quatre turned, jerking his arm out of the bodyguard's hand, "Tell him to fuck off." He pushed the large man away and resumed his walk towards his room, "I have nothing more to say to him." _I said my last words to him three years ago. And that is all he deserves._

"There is someone _else_ here to see you as well." The man glared down at him, "I suggest you go _now_."

Quatre turned, the leather shimmering under the dim lamplight as thunder struck near grounds, his scantily clad body turning swiftly to face his handsome guard, "Why must you pester me, Daniel? You know why I don't want to see him."

"Yes." The tall man stared down at him, his toned arms crossing, "However, selling your body every night is _not_ the way to earn money, Quatre."

"I need the money to get out of this hell-hole."

"Get a more decent job."

Quatre glared, his lithe body sliding past the man in front of him back towards the staircase, "I'm leaving."

"You really are a spoiled brat, aren't you?"

A new voice. Deep and commanding.

Quatre froze, his eyes widening, "You."

Leaning languidly on the staircase's rich railing was another tall figure. His eyes were sharp, an idle smirk on his handsome face, "Don't act so surprised… the look on your face now is unbecoming to the look you gave me last night, _Quatre_."

Suddenly a feeling of shame washed over Quatre's mind. Dark leather and kohl-lined eyes was his exterior… an exterior he adapted a year ago, without remorse and without a shred of doubt.

But now… he wished he was dressed in an innocent pair of pajamas in front of this demeaning man.

"Who are you?"

The tall gorgeous man shared a look with the bodyguard behind him, his features softening, "Daniel asked me to come."

Quatre's eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

Daniel stepped forward, the air around him crackling with an unseen force, "Because I want you to start attending the Academy."

"You have no authority over me. You're just a bodyguard."

"I need not the authority."

Quatre paused, his skin prickling, a chill running up his spine as a realization dawned heavily onto his mind, "How did you know about what I do at night, Daniel?"

Daniel smiled, a gleam intensifying his gaze, "Let's just say I have the ability to see through the eyes of those I command... and I have a brilliant sense of smell."

The tall man leaning on the railing stood, "I was called upon… if I had known you would be so much trouble, I would have just killed you last night."

Daniel gently laid a hand on the tall man's shoulder, easing him back, "Beginning next week, you will follow Trowa Barton and adapt to the environment of school. Learn, study, and make something of yourself." Daniel smiled, "He is the President of the Student Body. You will find presence quite enriching."

The tall man straightened, the look on his face foreboding, "But don't cause any trouble. I detest spoiled brats like you."

Daniel turned to him, a light smile gracing his lips, "I apologize for pulling you back into our circle once again, Barton."

Trowa wordlessly turned, descending the stairs, "Don't apologize _after_ you've already done it. You're in charge. Just make sure the brat stays out of my way."

Daniel shrugged with a large smile lighting up his face, the conversation giving him a nostalgic feeling.

Quatre stared, "Hey, I didn't agree to this."

Daniel quickly turned to face Quatre, a stern expression firmly in place, "Go see your father, Quatre. Before those old eyelids begin to close…"

* * *

The commotion rupturing his concentration was beginning to spread a mild ache through the upper half of his temple. The noise had been steadily getting louder… sharper…

Trowa shut his eyes, his hand coming up to massage the side of his head.

Literature simply required absolute silence, a time where one's mind could settle and embrace the words with an open mind… to absorb and understand… appreciate and cherish...

Trowa gently closed the thick book in front of him, pushing himself away from the table to stand.

He could feel the eyes of a few envious students around him. Their eyes trailing down the length of his tall, toned body… and idolizing the black uniform settled neatly against his body.

Trowa turned away, softly replacing the book onto a shelf. An All-Boys School tended to be on the odd end of the spectrum at times.

The Elite surface was flawless… but the deterioration underneath…

 _Underneath_ is where boys sought for each other's comfort during the twilight of the night... amongst _other_ things, of course.

Trowa smirked.

The disturbance outside rose tenfold, moving Trowa, once again, away from his thoughts.

Though irritation was no longer a feeling that piqued at his present psyche, a tiny resemblance of the human feeling was beginning to seep through the façade he had worked so hard to achieve… a feeling of annoyance throbbing at the back of his head… pounding as if he actually had the blood that was required for one to have a headache.

The few dozen or so students sitting around him remained undisturbed by the noise that only _he_ could hear from such a great distance. They sat quietly, their glasses perched high on their noses as they studied.

Trowa made his exit, his long legs propelling him closer to the chaos a mile or so ahead.

The fact that he could hear it from so far away, through the thick stone walls of the castle, made him increasingly curious as to what could possibly be so chaotic.

The students at the Academy rarely caused much uproar, a reason that had eventually solidified his decision to attend the traditional school in the first place…

He wanted peace and quiet. Was that too much to ask?

He pushed the large doors, moving swiftly through and into the courtyard. The sun was still high in the sky, the heat thick in the bristling wind.

Combined whispers of the hundreds of students crowding the courtyard caused a loud, uncomfortable ringing to pierce his ears.

Apparently… silence is a skill only the undead could master. For beings with such short life spans, it was obviously too hard of a task… especially ones of this premature stage.

With a slight cringe, he continued forward towards the center of the frantic crowd, his eyes quickly adjusting to the extreme lightness of the sky.

Students backed away as he neared, providing him a passageway towards the three motionless figures near the Eastern exit.

He could hear the students address him, their words hurried and hysterical. All the words began to mold together in unintelligible phrases, the throb in his head increasing as murmurs merged into speak. With a grim expression, he looked on.

With every second that passes, the world enters an even more spoiled age. Tradition rotting before elderly eyes as youth reforms…

Trowa paused and finally set his gaze upon the three people at the center of the hysterical crowd. One was unconscious on the floor. The unconscious one was dead. Or... at least appeared to be.

Even through the cacophony of the courtyard, Trowa could not sense a heartbeat... nor hear one. The other two figures now huddled together, one holding the unconscious one, the other standing.

Trowa neared, surveying the scene, his voice loud and with authority, "What happened?"

The one standing answered, his voice hesitant, "He fainted." He looked towards Trowa, his beautiful violet eyes wide and unsure, "He needs to _feed_."

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the strange wording before stepping closer. He analyzed the scene carefully, noticing for the first time that an older male was the one holding the body, "You should take him to the infirmary. The nurse will know what to do."

"No, she won't."

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the standing boy, "What?"

The boy standing narrowed his eyes, moving closer to draw the unconscious boy away from the man holding him, "He needs to return to his room and out of the sun."

The hold was not relinquished by the young man cradling the body, instead, it tightened, "Stay _away_ from him."

The standing boy, "The more time you spend hating me, the further Wufei is straying from us."

Trowa sighed. One would expect that being the Student Body President would subject one to being remembered and treated with some kind of respect. But here he was, completely ignored.

At least during this time he managed to analyze and understand the present situation.

Trowa stepped forward again, gathering the unconscious one out of the angry man's arms, "I will take him myself. You may follow if you wish."

He had hoped he would never meet creatures like these again.

He could not feel nor hear a single heartbeat. No warmth. No life.

Only power and energy.

The one standing followed him closely as he re-entered the Academy walls.

Dark pressed slacks were seated comfortably on the boy's lithe waist, the length of the pants fitted closely to his shapely legs… encasing his body sensually without being repulsive.

Trowa continued to move forward, sensing quick steps behind him as the Instructor scrambled to follow.

The corridors of the silent castle were brightly lit, students quietly ambling through without a single word, sounds of their footsteps echoing gently on the dark wooden walls.

The Academy held no rule against noise within the ancient structure, no command for any mandatory silence. However, the students felt more at ease when not a single word was uttered. When the quiet enabled them to hear every little sound… just in case an abnormal one arose...

Trowa adjusted the light body in his arms, turning to give a dull look to the beautiful boy on his right, "Your name?"

The boy acknowledged him, a hidden smirk gracing the feminine face, "My name is Duo Maxwell."

Trowa raised an eyebrow.

Having met two vampires in one day had already breached Trowa's record for this century but having met the betrothed of the Master himself was just numbing.

With a grunt, he continued to walk, turning to look over to the fuming man on his other side, "And you?"

"Treize Khushrenada."

Ah. The Instructor Trowa has been avoiding. _Great_.

If the Gods wanted to piss him off so badly, they didn't have to go _this_ far.

Trowa grunted again. Their walk remained silent until they reached the infirmary.

When they reached the large wooden doors, Trowa nudged the door open with his shoulder, "Duo Maxwell, stay with me. And Instructor Khushrenada, I believe your night classes are about to start?"

Treize stood his ground, "I won't leave Wufei with _him_."

"You aren't leaving him with him. You're leaving him with _me_." Trowa sighed, "Nothing will happen." Without another word, Trowa motioned Duo to enter first and followed him, shutting the door.

Duo glanced over his shoulder, "He hasn't been feeding."

Trowa nodded soundlessly, gently laying Wufei onto the high table, "What are you two doing here?"

"I was sent by Daniel recently, to find the bounties. Wufei, however, has been here ever since he left the Order."

"That's understandable." Trowa sighed, "Since that's exactly what _I_ did."

Duo watched as Trowa opened a hidden drawer on the dark wood walls, a freezer of some kind, fog emitting from the small box, "You have a blood supply?"

"Of course. You didn't think I fed from the students, did you?" Trowa gently lifted a bag, its clear plastic doing nothing to obscure the deep red liquid inside, "Why hasn't he been feeding?"

Duo shrugged one shoulder, motioning a hand lazily to the door, "Treize is his boyfriend. The bastard hates me..."

"Why is a vampire dating a bounty?"

Duo glanced at him, "Well... we weren't sure if he was one."

Trowa met his eyes, "He works with Heero."

"They haven't killed any of us."

"That's because they aren't sure whether or not we exist. They are getting closer to finding out." Trowa took a deep breath, piercing Wufei's vein with a needle, "Whatever it is, it's best to leave them alone."

"Wufei loves him."

"It doesn't matter. Survival is key. _Love_ is for those who still _breathe_. We're dead. Our hearts no longer beat for _anyone_ , not even ourselves."

Duo crossed his arms, his eyes watching the body on the table, "We may be dead... but Wufei is serious. I cannot stand here and belittle what he feels."

"If he refuses to feed, he will fade." Trowa burned the empty plastic bag, turning to dispose the needle, "He may not be a part of the Order anymore, but if he passes out again, we will all be at risk. If a human finds out..."

Duo cut him off, "I know. But Wufei will not listen to me."

"Then he will have to answer to Daniel."

* * *

Treize walked mindlessly through the deep corridors to the Western side of the Academy.

That was the second time Wufei had passed out this week.

The boy was so frail... he barely had the energy to talk. He ate absolutely nothing, coping himself in the laboratory every second out of the classroom... refusing to see anyone, or go anywhere.

What the hell was he trying to figure out anyways? A cure? A cure for _what_?

Treize passed a crowd of students leaving for evening classes, maneuvering around them towards the entrance of his corridor.

His eyes narrowed as his thoughts drifted back to Duo Maxwell.

That boy had transferred from some unknown school a few months back. Sauntering in and taking over every free moment of Wufei's time...

He had been a nuisance at first, but now... now Treize knew there was something more behind what he felt.

Somewhere along the lines... the jealousy and the possessiveness he felt had begun to mold and fade into a different emotion...

An emotion he had never thought he'd feel over someone so petite and harmless.

 _Fear_.

 **+| End Chapter Two |+**


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Vampire, Romance, Lemon

 **LUXEVAR**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

 **+| chapter three |+**

Within city limits, one sacrificed the ability to clearly see the majestic vision of a starlit sky.

Every speck of galactic illumination was swallowed by the ugly lamplights of the damp deranged streets of the homeless. The sounds of Mother Nature herself became inferior to the coarse vibrations of speeding cars and progressive construction at work.

Trowa softly shut the dark door of his freshly waxed car, the sounds of its security echoing eerily against the concrete walls of the underground parking lot.

The city was a foul ruin of a perfectly healthy scope of land.

The ground under his polished black shoes rumbled from the club music blasting above his head in the upper level. Drunken men and women stumbled past him as he moved to ascend the wide steps towards the sinister circle of illegal distribution of drugs and the unfathomable unadulterated sex under the influence.

He was hit with a cold burst of thickly laced smoke and unidentifiable aromas the moment he breached the last step to the top.

Humans of this era in themselves were foul and indecent. It came to no surprise to him… seeing the world crumble before his eyes.

Trowa filtered through the noise, his ears threatening to burst from the sense-intensified burns of the bass thundering from a nearby speaker that was twice his size.

It was a wonder how humans still had the ability to hear.

He pushed passed the sweaty bodies, stepping over a few happy men who were taking advantage of naked unconscious females on the floor.

Trowa Barton could really care less as long as the victim wasn't Quatre Winner. And speaking of the brat…

Trowa narrowed his eyes with a hiss, "Where the fuck is he?" He could feel his teeth begin to throb at his state of annoyance, the blunt edges sharpening.

A hand tapped on his shoulder as a woman smiled at him, "Are you looking for the boy you were with two days ago?"

Trowa looked down at the scantily clad barmaid, "What?"

Her smile widened, she pointed to the main entrance of the club as she shouted over the music, "If you are looking for the boy you were with two days ago… he went outside with a few of his friends!"

The boy he was with two days ago?

Trowa nodded and started towards the entrance without another word.

Quatre was the only one who approached him here and, to Trowa's dismay, the mere approach had alerted Daniel of the boy's _nightly errands_.

Thus, leaving Trowa stuck with the situation at hand-

Sounds of moaning immediately caught his attention as he pushed his way out of the thick metal doors of club Luxevar. With a dull look entering his already soulless eyes, Trowa glanced towards the source and raised an eyebrow.

-babysitting the damned, spoiled, disobedient brat who couldn't keep his pants on in front of an exposed cock served with a large side-order of cash-

Trowa frowned as he stepped towards the scene, his steps slow and unhurried.

-Or in this unique case… _three_.

If Trowa had any doubt that Quatre had some sort of supernatural abilities, it would have been swiped from his grasp the moment his head tilted to analyze the inhuman position the boy currently rendered.

No human, at least none Trowa has laid eyes on, could possibly bend that way.

With a shudder, he stopped behind the oblivious males heavily panting as they frantically rubbed against the semi-trapped, rich prostitute spread against the wall.

After a few moments of being unnoticed, Trowa crossed his arms, "I could have killed every last one of you by now."

Two of the three boys turned.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the glowing pairs of eyes now watching him with identical smirks plastered on their pasty faces.

Vampires? Out in the fucking open?

A feeling of true annoyance shot through his gut as Trowa felt the wave of newborn power flow past him.

Worthless amateurs with not a single century to back them up.

Deeming them harmless, Trowa shifted his eyes downward to the boy he was supposed to be keeping out of trouble.

Now that he was actually aware of the situation, it appears that Quatre wasn't actually present. Mentally, that is.

If the hazy, fogged-over eyes was of any indication.

One of the first abilities a vampire acquires after a minimal of five months time after turning… was hypnosis.

And from the lousy way the technique is attached… These kids probably only just figured it out.

Cool electricity prickled his skin as a wave of calm swept over his senses. Trowa smirked, his eyes glancing down at the blood-drenched collars of his inferiors, "I assume you have no idea how unforgivable your crime has become."

The two of them didn't move, their smirks remaining like a pair of mannequins on display. The third continuing to thrust as if there wasn't a seventeenth-century vampire standing behind him… and with a fifth-century one rapidly approaching due East.

"You are in the limits of the Master of this City. You feed from his prey… and now… you take from his _son_ what only a man of warrant and unquestionable power may take. The indecency you've performed out in plain eyesight has endangered us all and has infuriated the last person you would want to anger."

Trowa briefly wondered if the boys were perhaps mute. Or deaf. Either way, their ignorance was starting to piss him off. With no more than an outward flick of his wrist, Trowa sent the boy currently mounted to his charge flying, slamming the filthy newborn unceremoniously against the alley wall before crashing into the garbage cans lined up underneath.

With the sounds of panting and thrusting gone, Trowa smiled, "I suggest all three of you settle down before the Master arrives. You will need all the energy you can get."

"Too late for that, Barton."

Trowa felt the air around him intensify, the dense energy solidifying, "Daniel."

"Leave them and take Quatre back."

Trowa turned, his eyes shooting towards the tall man standing leisurely at the end of the alley. An unseeing wind fluttering the long black trench coat the man had slipped on, his eyes glowing with a tinge of malice.

The boys had faltered slightly from the change of atmosphere, but did nothing to save themselves and merely stood there stupidly as if trying to process their current situation.

It's a shame that they're lifeless corpses will be chilling under the streetlights long before they ever reached a conclusion.

Trowa turned back to face Quatre's motionless body and nodded, "Understood."

With Quatre safely cradled in his arms, Trowa re-entered the club and descended until he reached his precious car underground.

Tossing the boy into the passenger seat with little care, Trowa slipped into the driver's seat.

The trance-induced boy did not readjust himself from his awkward sprawl, sitting there staring blankly at the dashboard as the engine revved, a blast of techno-classics blowing through his hair.

With a brief glance at his charge, Trowa shifted gears and stepped on the gas, maneuvering the car out of the parking lot and back up into the slightly busy streets of the supposedly-sleeping city. The alleyway of the Luxevar entrance was already empty.

It was unusual for Daniel to personally deal with young vampires, he would normally give the task to someone in the Order.

However…

Trowa reached over and slapped Quatre hard on the cheek, sending the boy's head to collide sharply into the side of the passenger door and effectively snapping him out of the trance, "Ow!"

His ears ringing from the impact and pounding from the loud music, Quatre sat up straight, his eyes shooting towards Trowa in surprise, "You!" His hand shot to his cheek, "That hurt!"

"Quit whining, it'll only bruise and swell up like a blowfish."

Quatre's eyes narrowed, "How attractive."

"If it's to your taste, I have no comment."

Quatre looked around, his mind groggy, "What am I doing here?"

Trowa pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket, throwing it at Quatre's face, "Your friends left you this."

Quatre stiffened, letting the projectile bounce off his cheek. _Oh shit…_ He turned, "You aren't going to tell Daniel, are you?"

"What? Suddenly afraid?"

Defiance, " _No_!"

"Well you won't mind if I report to Daniel then." _Not that I have any control over what Daniel wants to see through me anyway._

"That's not fair!"

Trowa snorted, "You are more trouble than you're worth."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means, you're an ungrateful brat who needs a good old-fashioned whipping to get you back in line."

"Whipping?"

"Unfamiliar with the term?" Trowa smirked, his eyes shifting to Quatre, "I'll make sure to fully acquaint you to it soon enough."

The look in Quatre's eyes melted, "Can you please not tell Daniel? Please?"

"Why did you do it when he said not to?"

"I need the money."

"Find a real job."

"There isn't a job that pays enough."

Trowa paused, "How much do you need?"

"$10,000 by the end of this month."

"That's it?"

Keita bristled, "What do you mean _that's it_?!"

Trowa shrugged, "$10,000 is child's play. I could easily give you that amount right now."

"I'm not some charity case."

"Somehow, I expected that retort." Trowa smirked, "I'll offer you a job, by the end of this month, the money is yours."

"And how will I know you aren't bullshitting me?"

"We'll sign a contract. Daniel will be our witness."

Quatre finally turned, his eyes fully settling on the handsome boy beside him, "What's the job?"

* * *

Of all people Heero had expected to see here. Trowa Barton was the last.

And yet, it was Trowa Barton that he saw.

Perhaps it was always the smart ones who eventually turn to this kind of lifestyle.

Heero leaned against the metal railing, his eyes trailing down to view the dance floor on the lower level of club Luxevar.

Thriving at the center of the city sat this wild, unmonitored circle. It reeked of suspicious activity… and a possible hideout of the kind he sought to kill.

It looked like any normal clubbing spot, drunken men and women, the happy bartenders, the molested barmaids…

It was typical.

The humping action occurring certainly did not deserve to be called dancing.

A tap on his shoulder brought his attention behind him. Heero turned, his grim face showing surprise, "Daniel!"

A companionable arm slung around his shoulder, Daniel smiled, "It has been a while, Heero."

They moved to sit down at one of the more secluded areas of the club, "So why did you want to meet here?"

Noticing a smudge of blood on the side of Daniel's jaw, Heero questioned, "Are you still a bounty?"

Daniel smiled, his eyes glinting, "A bounty will always be a bounty. No matter what happens."

Heero nodded, "So it's true." He crossed his arms, "There _are_ vampires in this city."

"There are vampires in every city, Heero. You just have to know what to look for." Daniel trained his eyes onto Heero, laying a strong hand on his shoulder, "And I'm here to show you."

Heero paused, a wave of uneasiness washing over him, "Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't want to share the trade…"

"That was when you were younger. Now you're old enough to truly understand what you're up against."

Now that Heero thought about it… Daniel didn't look like he aged a single year since eight years ago…

Daniel took in Heero's silence and continued, "Do you remember why you asked me to become a bounty?"

"Yes." Heero's eyes narrowed as he remembered, "Yes. I do."

Daniel smiled, "I am about to leave this city but there are too many vampires lurking about. I want to leave at least one trustworthy bounty here. So will you accept?"

Heero swallowed passed the warning signs flashing through his mind, "I accept." It was time he kept that promise anyways.

* * *

The corridors of the ancient building were quiet after hours. The small lamps lined up against the walls the only relief from the pitch black of the night.

Owls could be heard a small distance away from the windows in the nearby forest…

Treize leaned against the wall beside Wufei's door, his mind shifting from one thought to another.

The air was unnaturally cold and crisp as if he was surrounded by ghosts, their chilly fingers clutching at his forearms… their lost voices whispering against the back of his ear, their distress and longing fluttering across his body.

The door finally creaked open after an eternity of waiting.

Quickly turning to face the door, Treize looked at the pair of Onyx eyes peaking out. Relief spread through him, "Wufei... are you alright?"

Wufei quietly opened the door further, stepping out, "I'm fine. Just really tired."

Treize pulled Wufei into his arms, "You scared me, you know that?" He laid a soft kiss on the cold forehead, "Tell me what you've been doing, Wufei."

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, Wufei burrowed his face into the crook of Treize's warm neck, nuzzling the skin with his nose affectionately, "What I've always wanted to do."

"And that is?"

Wufei leaned back, placing a kiss on the tip of Treize's chin, "To become the person you'll love unconditionally... and without regret."

 **+| End Chapter Three |+**

 **Note** : This is a completed work that is simply being revised for the Gundam Wing fandom. I will be updating this rapidly so the entire story should be up within the next few days.

Thank you very much for reading!


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Vampire, Romance, Lemon

 **LUXEVAR**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

 **+| chapter four |+**

Trowa leaned against the dark marble ledge of the grand window, his gaze searing the dark landscape surrounding the colossal estate of Quatre Winner.

It was always dark and thundering. No matter what time of day… no matter which part of the country it currently resided… he has seen this same estate in almost every continent in the world.

It was the home of the Master.

And just like every other century he's been in it, it taunted at daylight and gave it the middle finger.

"You offered him… a _job_?"

Trowa smirked, his handsome face cold when he turned to face the spoiled boy's 'bodyguard,' "Just because he's a whore doesn't mean I'm tempted, Daniel."

Daniel scowled, his bare upper-body quickly disappearing under a loose dress shirt, "Who knows what a sexually-inactive vampire of your age would do with such a vulnerable beauty."

Trowa rolled his eyes, "Don't make me sick."

Daniel rolled out of his bed barefoot and walked over to the stoic vampire next to the window, "Care to tell me why you decided to break into my room, Barton?"

Trowa scowled, "No. I just wanted to show up in your room for no reason without giving you any kind of explanation at all, Daniel, because I have all the time in the world to mess around."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic sarcasm dripping from the younger vampire's voice, he crossed his arms, "What is it now?"

"Just wanted to warn you that if your kid gets in my way, I'm going to turn him. And I'll be sure to make it as painful as possible."

Daniel chuckled, "Is he that bad?"

Trowa glared, pushing off the ledge of the window, "First he hits on me at a club, then I'm forced to take care of him, and now, I find him in an alleyway with three newborns. All in the course of _three_ days."

Daniel sighed, a soft grin on his face, "What can I say? He's got my genes." With a shrug of his shoulder, the Master Vampire made his way back to his bed again, "Do as you wish. The boy needs a hard lesson in life. Just make sure you take care of him in school for me."

"Why did you send him to the Academy?"

"… there is someone there I want him to meet."

"Duo Maxwell?"

Daniel glanced up, a smirk gracing his smooth face, "Nothing gets passed you, does it?"

Trowa sat back on the ledge, his gaze sharpening, "This is the last time I help the Order."

Daniel stopped beside his bed, his back to the seventeenth-century vampire behind him, "You have my word."

A clasp of lightning struck the ground near the window, light dancing against the walls of the dark bedroom.

Daniel didn't have to turn around to know that Trowa was gone.

* * *

Heero sat pressed up against the headboard of his bed, his toned upper-body bare, a pair of loose black sweatpants tied lazily at his waist, "Daniel wants us to train."

The room was clean and tidy, on the opposite side of the room laid Treize's own bed. The other man was sitting at the desk, his fingers sharply hitting the keyboard as he typed, "Why is he leaving?"

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"So there _are_ vampires in the city," Treize stopped his research and turned around in his seat, "Did you ask him about Duo?"

Heero glanced down at the gun sprawled out on his lap and continued to shine it with a cloth, "No."

Treize sighed loudly, standing up, "When is he going to meet with us?"

"Tomorrow night. Luxevar."

"Argh," Treize stretched his broad upper body with a grunt, "I hate that fucking place."

Heero smirked, looking up from his task, "Which makes the meeting place all the better."

"Cruel bastard," Treize grabbed his blazer and slung it on over his crisp white dress shirt, "I'm going to go check on Wufei."

Heero nodded, his hands resuming his work when the door clicked shut.

In fact, he did ask Daniel about Duo.

And Wufei.

But he couldn't tell Treize anything about that just yet.

Not until he dealt with the problems first.

* * *

The campus was eerie and quiet at night, just like it was during the day. The only true contrast was the glazed scenery, lit up only by the bright moonlight.

Duo laid back on the grass, his eyes gazing up towards the stars scattered all across the sky, his lips parting to taste the fresh air.

"Out so late? It's dangerous you know… you never know what kind of weirdos would be out at this time of night."

Duo suppressed a smile, "You mean weirdos like you?" He turned his head without lifting it off of the ground, "What took you?"

Daniel plopped down next to his betrothed and leaned down to give the younger a deep kiss.

He trailed his hand down the front of Duo's body and groaned.

Duo opened his mouth to receive the hot tongue grazing his lips and smiled inwardly when he was pulled flush against the hard body of his Master. He pulled away, his eyes narrowing mischievously, "You know… seducing a student is against the rules."

Daniel feigned ignorance, "Is it?" A smirk slipped passed his act as he shrugged, "Well, good thing I stopped following rules centuries ago."

Duo gasped as the taller man pushed him harder against the ground to capture his lips, a hand grasping the front of his stiff uniform pants. His eyes fluttered close, lightly suckling at the older man's bottom lip.

* * *

Treize walked the empty corridors to his boyfriend's room, his hands shoved into his pockets irritably. It took all of his willpower not to accuse Duo Maxwell to his face, the mixed emotions inside his body brewing and scalding him from within. That boy was weird and he wanted to find out what it was that made him so.

Vampire or not, he wanted Duo out of Wufei's life. Like it used to be. How it _should_ be.

Upon reaching the door, Treize raised his hand, using his fingers to tap lightly at the surface of the door.

Wufei had incredible hearing. Sometimes… he didn't even have to knock before Wufei popped his head out to grin at him.

Though… days like those have become few and far between.

He traced his fingers along the wood, the light sound of the caress usually enough to grant him entrance.

But to his surprise, the door lightly clicked open on its own.

Treize raised an eyebrow. Someone didn't close the door. He pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

The window was wide open, the drapes fluttering in the soft wind.

"Wufei?"

There was no sound.

A chill ran through his body when Treize saw the lump curled up on Wufei's bed. He quickly made his way over, his mind frantic, "Wufei?!"

There was no sound of breathing and when he reached out to touch the cold skin of his boyfriend, there was no heartbeat.

But still, the ruckus made Wufei's eyes flutter open, "Treize?"

"You…"

Wufei sat up quickly, his eyes wide, "Treize! What are you doing here?" He didn't even hear Treize come in. Wufei cursed inwardly, he has grown weak since he stopped feeding.

His instincts must have been affected as well.

Treize stared at him. _No… this can't be…_

Wufei gulped, pushed himself off the bed, "What is it?"

"You're not alive… are you?"

Wufei froze, he looked away from the searching gaze, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm alive." He laughed hesitantly, "What kind of question is that?"

"Don't fuck with me." Treize stood up from the bed to face Wufei, his eyes narrowing,

"You're a vampire. I knew there was something going on…"

Wufei grabbed Treize's arm, "No! Wait! Let me explain…"

Treize shook the cold grip loose, his face scrunching in disgust, "All this time, you hid from me."

Wufei shook his head, his eyes tearing, "Treize, I'm not what you think. I don't feed."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Wufei's eyes widened at the complete distrust in other's voice, he felt his chest tighten painfully, "Yes. Yes… I do…"

"How old are you?"

Wufei's throat caught, "What?"

"I asked, how old are you? Five hundred? Six hundred?" Treize laughed, "Gods, I've been fucking a freak!"

It hurt. It _hurt_. Wufei backed away, "I love you… you love me… this doesn't change anything…"

Treize narrowed his eyes, "This changes _everything_."

Deep down, Treize knew he was lying. He loved Wufei, that was a fact. There was nothing that could make him stop loving the sweet boy he met years ago. In a way, he should be thankful. If Wufei hadn't been a vampire… there was no way he could have met him.

Immortality had its perks. But still, how was he going to explain this to Daniel?

Wufei felt like his chest was going to explode from the pressure of his anxiety, he felt dizzy.

The small amount of blood Trowa managed to give him only stifled the hunger, his lack of blood for the past month of starvation was catching up to him.

"Wufei?" Treize moved forward, his hand reaching out, "What's wrong?"

Wufei's vision blurred, his limbs growing heavy, "Treize…"

Treize's breath hitched when Wufei's black irises glazed over and the boy collapsed into his arms, "Wufei!"

He followed the dead weight to the floor, his hands shaking, "Wufei… baby, what's wrong?"

Wufei was motionless, his eyes slightly open, his body cold as ice. The color in his face was gone, pale against Treize's own olive skin, "Oh fuck..."

Treize shook Wufei's shoulders, "Wufei, wake up... come on, wake up!"

He felt his vision blur, a hoarse feeling pushing against this throat, "Wufei...?" His grip loosened on the petite shoulders, his throat tightening.

Wufei was a vampire. He couldn't die.

Right?

 **+| End Chapter Four |+**


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Vampire, Romance, Lemon

 **LUXEVAR**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

 **+| chapter five |+**

Duo slowly stirred from his slumber, his eyes fluttering open to see that he was now alone on the grass. He sat up, his eyes tiredly wondering towards the castle.

There was a huge commotion inside, frantic footsteps pounded against the stone floors before it multiplied as other students started to wake from the noise.

He glanced around the night scenery before getting up to his feet. The noise seems to be coming from his dormitory section…

What could possibly happen _there_...

He leaned down to grab the top of his uniform, the black blazer almost invisible in the night. Shouts could be heard...

Duo raised an eyebrow and tuned in on the words being said. Wufei. It's about Wufei.

With a sharp intake of breath, Duo hastily shrugged on his blazer and prepared to sprint back to the dorm.

He had forgotten to lock the door.

"Where are you going?"

Duo nearly flew out of his skin, his instincts momentarily blocked by his hysteria. He turned, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness, "..." He took in the form leaning casually on the tree's dark bark. He swallowed, "Inside."

The taller boy pushed away from the tree, his face grim, "I saw your _friend_."

Duo narrowed his eyes, "What about it, Heero?" He needed to get back inside. But Heero is the mission. He resisted the urge to huff in annoyance, "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Daniel." Heero walked closer, his sharp jaw line tense as he gazed over Duo's shoulder towards the castle, "He's a bounty."

Duo's breath suddenly hitched when Heero's hand flew up, tightly grasping Duo's neck with his lithe fingers, "So what?" He could feel his throat constrict as Heero's grip tightened on his throat.

Heero leaned closer, his lips pressed into a firm line, "What's he doing _kissing_ you?"

Duo didn't bother to struggle against the hand blocking his airway. After all, air was not a necessity. Though... it did make speaking rather difficult.

He flexed the muscles on his neck against the grip, giving himself enough air to talk, "Perhaps... he has a sick fetish. They wouldn't have invented the word 'necrophilia' if the ordeal never happened."

Heero made a disgusted face, ignoring how soft the skin was against his hand before loosening his grip and pushing the boy away, "So you **are** dead."

"If you want to get technical, it's _un_ dead. It's a softer term."

"What have you done to Daniel?"

Duo smirked, his pale face smooth in the moonlight, "What have _I_ done to him?" He subconsciously rubbed his neck, the feeling of Heero's hand lingering uncharacteristically, "Nothing. The question you should be asking is... what has he done to _me_."

"To you?" Heero took in the beautiful form in front of him, his eyes narrowing, "What are you to him?"

Duo's smile held a slightly sadistic edge, "So there are brains behind that handsome face of yours."

Heero ignored the provocation, "You're a vampire. He's a bounty." Duo nodded slowly as if he had to think about it.

"Okay," Heero moved closer, "So why are you still alive?"

Duo took the final step forward, his chest bumping up against Heero's. He lifted his chin up to lightly graze Heero's cheek with his cool breath, "Because he loves me."

Heero glanced down, unafraid of the close proximity, his lips a mere centimeter away from Duo's, "You seduced him."

Duo chuckled, he liked this game. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, his eyes twinkling in the darkness, "No. He seduced _me_."

Heero started for a second when he felt Duo lean the rest of the way up to suckle gently on his jaw, a soft tongue grazing his skin, causing an odd sensation to coarse through his body.

There was something too familiar about the combination of warmth and ice between them. It was as if... it has happened before. Heero steeled himself, refusing to move, "When?"

Duo released Heero's jaw with a soft, almost cute, smack of his lips. He smiled and boldly wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, stepping even closer to bury his face into the crook of Heero's neck. He breathed in the masculine cologne, "When he pushed me onto his bed... and **turned** me."

Heero's entire body froze, his eyes widening.

Duo snuggled, nuzzling Heero's cheek with his nose, "He was _so_ incredibly gentle..." His eyes glazed, "It was the dying part... that hurt the most."

Heero roughly stepped back, shoving Duo's light body almost a few meters away, "You're lying."

Duo's hazy eyes didn't clear, "It happened a few centuries ago... he found me in the alleyway..." His face was clouded with nostalgia, "I had thought he just wanted the sex..."

Heero narrowed his eyes, "Daniel can't be a vampire."

Duo blinked almost innocently, his eyes clearing abruptly, "Of course he can."

"But he's a bounty..."

"..." Duo smiled, "Unfortunately... words can never be trusted."

"But I saw him... he killed things like you."

Duo flinched visibly at the indirect insult, his posture straightening, "Yes. But he also kills _things_ like **you**." Duo smiled, a pair of sharp canine like teeth suddenly visible, "Just feel honored that he cares enough to find the execution necessary."

* * *

Treize felt his entire body grow cold, his hands trembling as he pushed Wufei's hair away from the boy's forehead, "Wufei…"

His boyfriend's body was deadweight, stiff and cold to the touch. It still amazed him how warm the other boy had been in years they've known each other. Despite the fact that he had been the undead.

Funny how his hatred had become his greatest love.

Treize had rushed to carry Wufei to the infirmary, completely forgetting the supernatural reasons behind their predicament. Forgetting that a fatal consequence may have been showered upon them if another human found out. Forgetting everything but the need to seek help.

The only thoughts that occupied his mind were how pale and lifeless the boy was as he lay still in his arms.

He looked, well, to put it simply, _dead_.

The sounds of footsteps echoed from outside the door, a stern voice ordered students back to their rooms before the door swung open to reveal Trowa Barton.

Even in the middle of the night, Trowa was dressed in his uniform, his posture showing that he had not been in bed when he was called, "What's the matter?"

Treize gripped Wufei's hands, his breathing shallow, "He passed out… I was in his room… and… ah… he... that is... I…" Treize hesitated as realization dawned on him. How was he supposed to tell the Student Body President that his student was a vampire?

Trowa ignored him, moving to look at Wufei himself. He grunted in disapproval, "He still hasn't fed."

Treize jerked when Trowa ripped away Wufei's night shirt, he quickly grabbed the other boy's wrist, "What are you doing?!"

Trowa's eyebrows furrowed when Treize's grip grew surprisingly strong, "Let go, Khushrenada."

Treize narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Tell me what you are about to do."

Trowa flung Treize's hand away with a precise twist of his wrist before sending a psychic shock that sent Treize grasping his head and crumbling to the ground, "Don't touch me. It's your fault your boyfriend is here, so drop the attitude."

Treize bit in a scream of agony, his hands gripping his hair as a deep throb burst from the center of his head, "Who…" his knees buckled when he tried to get back up, he gasped, his eyes blurring, "… who… are you?"

"Who I've always been, I'm Trowa Barton."

Without another word, the tall boy turned back to Wufei's body. The moment Trowa's back turned, the pain immediately vanished.

Treize groaned, the memory of the pain keeping him immobilized, "… are you a vampire too?"

Trowa let out a snort, "Can't you tell, bounty?"

"I'm not a bounty."

Trowa looked over his shoulder, "Yet."

Treize sat up, his hand still holding his forehead, he grunted, "Yet."

He slowly got back up to his feet, his balance slightly off as he walked towards Wufei, "What's wrong with him? Is he… dead?"

Trowa gave him a look, "Yeah. He's dead. Quite dead. _Been_ dead."

If it had been any other occasion, Treize would have gone into epileptic shock if someone had calmly told him that a few weeks before. But now…

"Save him."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, a smirk gracing his lips, "Are you sure? He _is_ a vampire after all." Trowa shrugged, "I can just let him fade… in fact… I think that's exactly what he wants me to do."

Treize knew what the other boy was talking about and it didn't make him any less guilty, "Save him."

Trowa suddenly paused, his straight posture straightening even further as he cocked his head to the side with a frown, "He's here."

"Who's here?"

As if on cue, the door came crashing open, a tall form stalking in, "How is he?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the newcomer, his wariness evident, "He's doing worse than what I reported to you last week."

Treize felt his entire body turn to ice, his heart dropping to his stomach, "Daniel..."

Daniel turned cool eyes over to Treize, something shifting behind his midnight eyes, "Barton. Where's Quatre?"

Trowa turned his back on them, making quick work with the rest of Wufei's clothes, "I told him to return to his room."

This couldn't be happening, could it? Treize edged closer to Wufei's body, his eyes narrowing, "Why are you here?"

Daniel looked like he was contemplating something before he finally spoke, "Did you know he was a vampire?"

"No, but I'm not going to do anything about it." Treize held fast to Wufei's arm, "And you aren't going to either."

If Daniel came to kill Wufei, he's going to have to go through Treize Khushrenada first. Bounty be damned.

Trowa suddenly entered the conversation, "We need to do it fast or we'll lose him."

"Do what?" Treize found himself ignored, Trowa's statement had been directed at Daniel.

The Master walked forward, his eyes trailing down the nude body of Chang Wufei. The boy had left the Order when Trowa had. Who would have known that this would be the outcome? Daniel leaned forward and scooped Wufei's body into his arms, "I'll take care of it."

Treize's grip on Wufei's arm was unrelenting, "Where are you taking him?" A bubbling feeling was growing at the pit of his stomach but he didn't know why, "What do you think you're doing?"

Daniel didn't answer, instead he forcibly jerked Wufei out of Treize's grip and vanished.

Treize didn't have time to react. The man literally just... _vanished_. Out of thin air. It took several moments before shock finally overtook him, his eyes widening, "Wufei!" He turned sharply, his eyes narrowing, "Where'd he take him?"

Trowa crossed his arms, his stoic expression still in place, "Away."

 **Away** was not where Treize wanted Wufei to be, he sprinted so fast that even Trowa was surprised when he knocked Trowa into the wall, his vice-like grip lifting the vampire up on the wall, "Tell me where he took him. _**Now**_."

Inwardly impressed by Treize's strength, Trowa didn't answer. Instead, Treize found himself crumbling back on the ground, the intense pain returning to his head, throbbing so hard he could hear his own heartbeat drumming against his ears. Trowa dusted himself off, straightening his blazer, "Daniel will take care of him. You have no reason to follow, therefore, you will not get an answer."

Treize grunted against the pain, struggling back onto his feet. Determination pumped in his veins, "Tell me. Or I'll kill you."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. This bounty, who has no training, wants to kill him? "I cannot even begin to tell you how impossible that is for you."

Treize didn't seem to care, so Trowa continued, "But Wufei left the Order for a reason. In fact... it was the same reason _I_ left." He pulled something out of his pocket, a sparkling cross on a thin chain. He gazed at it, "I'll help you, I guess." He threw the cross to Treize, who caught it with a look of trepidation, "We leave at Daybreak. And _only_ at Daybreak."

"Where?"

Trowa moved past Treize towards the door, he nonchalantly threw the answer over his shoulder, "Luxevar."

Treize felt his chest tighten. Gods. He _hated_ that place, "Why Daybreak?"

Trowa sighed, pausing at the door, "You don't have to be a bounty to know that is when the Master sleeps." He left, giving a short wave, "Bring your friend. We'll need him."

"Wait... what does the Master have to do with this?"

Treize felt the adrenaline rushing through his body slow, his heart pumping as the piercing pain in his head disappeared. He took a deep breath.

Has the Master Vampire given Daniel an order to take Wufei back? Treize found that he was too tired to think about it.

Find the sleeping Master at Luxevar. Then get Wufei back. It sounded too easy.

 **+| End Chapter Five |+**


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Vampire, Romance, Lemon

 **LUXEVAR**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

 **+| chapter six |+**

The dorm was sparsely furnished with a hard flat twin mattress, a pair of scratchy white sheets, and a cushiony foam pillow. Quatre looked around the dark room with a slight frown, his eyebrows knitting together from his scrutiny. He had been given a single dorm that had one small window off to the side, a small desk, and his own bathroom.

Trowa brought him here earlier.

[FLASHBACK]

Quatre stood up in surprise when his door opened, jolting him out of his thoughts. Feeling flushed, he watched Trowa walk in, "… you… what is it?"

Trowa sighed, making his way to the bed, "Too much going on."

Quatre nodded, his eyes fixated on the way Trowa's uniform hugged his body. He felt the familiar feeling of mischief clouding his judgment, "You want a massage?" His body was heating up, he felt his canine teeth throb like it normally did before he became aroused. He couldn't explain it, it was as if he was transforming from one person to the next. The main reason he decided to sell his body was because of this exhilarating burn in his veins.

Trowa didn't spare him a glance, leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed, "Don't even think about it."

Quatre kneeled on the edge of the bed in front of Trowa, crawling towards the older boy with a sly smirk, "I'll make it pleasurable…" Yes, Trowa was mean and stoic but it didn't stop the fact that the boy was sexy as hell.

Trowa eyed Quatre with a frown, "Stop that."

"Why?" Quatre nudged Trowa's leg, his touch a mere distance away from what he really wanted to touch. His mouth felt dry as his heart pounded… yes, he was thirsty…

Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand, "Quatre," there was something in Trowa's eyes that made Quatre pause, "Snap out of it." Perhaps Trowa knew what happened to his body every time he wanted sex. Trowa squeezed his hand, "You're not a whore anymore."

 _What?_ Quatre jerked back as if he had been physically slapped. Feeling his limbs tremble, Quatre abruptly stood, "Fuck you." He got off of the bed and moved towards the door, his breathing labored.

Trowa stood quicker than he had anticipated and Quatre found himself hurled towards the bed again. He gasped, looking up at Trowa with surprise.

"Stay in your room tonight." Trowa walked towards the door himself. Quatre sat up quickly, "Where are you going?!"

Trowa looked over his shoulder at him, his gaze unreadable, "Leaving. Good night."

[/FLASHBACK]

And Trowa had left.

He sighed, curling his knees up to his chin from his position on the floor. The air surrounding the Academy gave him chills. Even though the castle was modernized, re-modeled, and touched up… the walls were old. Ancient even.

He placed his cheek against the wall, closing his eyes and listening. They've seen things that they could never re-tell.

 _I wonder where Trowa is…_ The older boy had told him to stay in his room. But that was an hour ago. _I probably scared him off… damn. What's wrong with me?_ Sex turned him into an animal… in fact, sometimes he felt like he wanted, no… _needed_ to draw blood.

Quatre pushed himself up and took off the tight Academy blazer. His skin was clammy from his nervous sweat. _There's something wrong with me… and he knows what it is. He has to._ The uniform was constricting. He tossed it onto his bed and made his way to the door in just the dark gray dress-shirt and his black slacks.

There was something neither Trowa nor Daniel wanted to tell him. He had a feeling that whatever it was would explain a _lot_ of things that have been happening to him.

He opened the door and glanced out into the pitch darkness of the corridor. And now...

His chance.

He moved forward, his slim body relaxed as he let the shadows engulf him. This was where he belonged. At the very back of his mind… he could sense it.

* * *

Treize stared hard at the wall, his position on the edge of Wufei's bed so taunt his back trembled from the subconscious effort to stay upright. His pulse was visibly racing under his unbuttoned dress shirt, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

The amount of adrenaline coursing through his veins right now made him dizzy, his eyes were throbbing and his ears were roaring...

He clenched his teeth.

 _Daniel… Trowa… Wufei…_

He roughly jerked himself up onto his feet, snatching his blazer off the bed.

 _I need to find Heero._

Treize had been waiting in Wufei's room for half an hour now. He walked to the door, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Duo Maxwell might have already fled the scene by now, waiting here any longer would be futile.

 _Trowa said to bring Heero._ Treize pulled his blazer on, not bothering to button up his dress shirt.

Daniel knows Wufei is a vampire… he knows about Trowa… he knows about Heero… He _knows_.

What game has this man been playing? What kind of game pieces have they been posing as? What are the rules to this game?

And most importantly…

Treize made his way back to the academy entrance. He quickened his pace into a light trot, the skin of his chest glistening in the moonlight every time he passed a large window.

… _Who will reach the end first and win?_

* * *

Heero's breath was labored, his arms framed with tight muscles as he strained to keep Duo off of his body, "Dammit!" He briefly loosened his arms, letting Duo crash into him before immediately grabbing the other boy's neck before he could regain his balance.

These attempts at breaking each other's bones with their bare hands needed to end.

Duo found his position quickly reversed, now on his back and staring up into Heero's glowing gaze. In fact, what he saw rendered him speechless for a few seconds. He panted, his eyes wide, "W-what the hell?" Heero's eyes were, in fact, glowing.

Heero's skin was burning and his eyes felt like burning coals in his sockets. He growled, his skin tingling, "Don't fuck with me. Tell me why Daniel sent you." It surprised him that he could suddenly hold Duo down with such minimal effort when just a few moment ago, he felt as if he had been up against a tanker. _Actually…_ He tightened his grip, pushing Duo firmly against the grass. _I feel incredible._

Duo shook his head, mesmerized, "You're not human." The glowing enhanced at Duo's words, the blue of Heero's eyes turning a brilliant white.

Duo resumed his struggling, attempting in vain to throw Heero away from him. Earlier in the fight, Heero had been strong (for a human)… but now...

 _He's as strong as I am. If not more._

Duo turned his head away from the glare of Heero's eyes, his mind clouded. Is Heero somehow possessed? Duo has heard of this before from the older vampires in the Order. That there is a true bounty hunter that is a human possessed by the Heavens.

Duo momentarily forgot their fight. _Luxevar…_ He flinched when Heero's strength nearly popped his arm out of its socket. _Is he... Luxever?_

Heero knew he was starting to hurt the lithe boy underneath him but his thoughts were so jumbled he could barely keep himself from going completely berserk. It was as if his mobile skills have become an entirely different entity than that of his conscious thinking. Right now, his brain was processing too much at one time, flashes of images and words from all different languages invaded his mind.

 _~Promise me, promise me… you'll remember…~_

He jerked, his eyes staring down at Duo's flinching face, "W-what did you just say?"

Heero was so close that Duo couldn't focus on keeping eye contact, he turned away again in pained annoyance, "I didn't say anything, get away from me!"

 _~I promise… I will always remember…~_

Heero abruptly let go of Duo. He gasped for breath, his chest heaving. _That was my voice… like those dreams lately..._

Duo immediately scooted away from underneath Heero, rubbing his neck warily, "You… you're a fucking psychopath, you know that?!" He stood up too quickly and the world began to spin. He fell back down to the ground when the land tilted in his vision. He stayed there momentarily in shock as he waited for himself to adjust. _What the hell was that?_ Vampires don't lose their balance. He shook his head and immediately got up, "I don't know what you are… and what you just did to me…" He felt weak… like he had suddenly lost all of his powers, "But I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Heero wasn't listening. There were so many voices in his head, he couldn't concentrate on the words. He clutched his head with anguish, kneeling with his forehead digging into the grass as he tried to pound the voices physically out of his head.

Duo stood there, watching with wide eyes as the boy began to thrash, his skin beginning to glow eerily, "What… what's going on?" He immediately dropped to his knees and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder.

Bright neon eyes suddenly trained themselves onto Duo's face, there was no longer any blue… just white frosty orbs staring straight into Duo's soul.

Duo gasped, releasing his grip on Heero's shoulder to scramble away.

Heero's handsome face grew still before he stood with a wry grin, "Hello again, _beautiful_."

Duo stared. That wasn't Heero.

Heero looked down at his own body, his glowing eyes and unblinking. He chuckled humorously as he advanced on Duo, "Looks like our roles are reversed this time around." He smirked, "I haven't forgotten but... it seems like _you_ have."

Duo felt chills running through his body.

Even standing a few feet away, Duo felt his energy seep from his skin… drawing towards Heero in a steady stream. He didn't know what the hell Heero was talking about but Duo has lived long enough to know what to do in this situation.

He ran.

* * *

Daniel placed Wufei gently into the rich, ornate coffin. It was large, built for two. The plush lining was bright against Wufei's pale face. The boy was cold and silky to the touch, laying there stiff and heavy like a slab of priceless marble. He ran his hand down the side of Wufei's face and frowned.

He was running out of time. Wufei's nude body was white, his skin no longer translucent but solid. He looked like he was frozen.

Without another thought, Daniel began to undress. Wufei was the undead. If he remained in this state any longer… it will be irreversible.

He discarded his clothes to the side and climbed into the coffin.

* * *

Trowa leaned against his car, pulling a cigar from his lips with a slight look of disinterest. Releasing the smoke, he looked back towards the Academy.

They still had a few hours before dawn.

With a small look of disgust, Trowa discarded the cigar, willing the taste to leave his mouth.

He knew Quatre has become suspicious.

Trowa felt his body shudder at the animalistic look in Quatre's eyes an hour before. The boy… had been different. It was like a switch had been pulled. If Quatre had always possessed that double personality, then Daniel must have known.

A perfect half-breed that could choose what it was at will, while the imperfect will become purely human or… possessed solely by the vampire.

 _If Quatre has the ability to become a vampire… then Daniel must have been able to see through his eyes…_ So why did Daniel claim that he had seen Quatre that night only through Trowa's eyes?

For a moment, Trowa wished he still held the nicotine in his hands. The boy already knows something is amiss. Quatre had questioned him about the money and wondered aloud how Trowa had so much when he didn't have a job. And in turn, Trowa fibbed, once again pulling his elaborate fabrication of his life smoothly. His father and his will, all the niceties and the works.

Quatre was all too curious and yet, at the same, he wasn't gullible. A mix between his human side… and his vampire.

 _How the fuck did I get myself mixed up in this bullshit_ _ **again**_ _?_

* * *

There was no sign of Heero in their room off-campus.

Unnerved, Treize left the room in dismay. Where the hell would Heero be at this time of night?

 _Is he already at Luxevar?_ But that couldn't be…

Treize returned to the Academy to do a quick search. _Maybe he hasn't left yet._

He turned the corner of the dark corridor but, before he could comprehend anything, he found himself crashing to the ground with a slight body on top of his. _Ah… fuck…_ Disoriented, he held his head and squinted through the darkness.

The boy on top of him quickly got up, fumbling through an apology before getting ready to sprint again. His hand shot out to grab the boy, "Duo?!"

The boy literally looked like he was jolted out of his skin, his breathing harsh, "Treize?" They both jerked in surprise when menacing footsteps could be heard down around the corner.

"Wha-!" Treize couldn't finish his sentence, Duo was hauling him up. Duo's vice-like grip on his arm made Treize follow as the boy began pulling him down the hallway. Treize was forced to run with him, his mind reeling, "What's going on?!"

Duo shook his head, he was dizzy. It was as if Duo was human again, his strength was so low, and his lungs burned from being used after so many centuries. He was actually _breathing_ … and the throbbing in his veins was real. _Blood_ was pumping. But it shouldn't be… _it shouldn't be…_

Duo shook his head, frustrated tears trailing down his cheeks. _Daniel… help me…_

Treize looked behind him to see if they had a pursuer and nearly tripped when he saw two glowing eyes in the darkness, "Holy… what the _fuck_ is that?!"

Duo bit his lip, his night vision is gone. Heero has definitely done something to him… his limbs ached for the very first time in centuries from his physical exertion. _Did he take all of my powers?_ Is that what the beast, Luxevar, did? Revert the vampire back into a human… and then kill it? Feeling Treize tighten in his grip, Duo answered over his shoulder, "Heero… it's Heero…"

"Heero?!"

"Ask questions later. Right now, we need to get away from here!"

He couldn't deny it now. He was scared. It has been a long time since he has felt it. He has seen it in the eyes of those he fed off of… but…

There is a figure ahead.

There was another boy down the hallway. The boy was startled to see people running at him but Duo reached out with his other hand and grabbed him as well. There was simply no time now to talk, think, or explain.

Surprised, the boy found himself sprinting along with them involuntarily.

Duo took a deep breath, speaking before the boy had a chance to question, "Just run with us, it's safer!" He didn't know why he had the need to shout but it made his human body feel better.

* * *

Trowa felt clattering at the back of his skull, sensing loud footsteps near the dormitory half a mile away.

 _Dammit._ He pushed away from his car and made his way back in. _Stupid kids._

He is the Student Body President. It was his job to keep all the students in their dorms and out of trouble.

Not that Daniel would care that the kids were running around, turning the castle into a madhouse… but at this time of night… who knows what lurks in the shadows of this Ancient Castle?

It once was the home of a hierarchy of vampires a few centuries ago. It wouldn't do if any of these rich kids disappeared or if one got turned.

A secret hidden from society… must **remain** hidden from society.

The footsteps were close, the moment he entered the dorm he felt himself grabbed and another moment later, jogging to keep up with the hand clutching his shirt.

He looked down and followed the arm back to its owner, "Quatre?!"

Quatre looked at him, his eye wild, "I don't know! Don't ask me!" He pointed to two other people running with them, "He started it!"

"What are you doing out of your room?!" Trowa felt his emotions boil, "Didn't I tell you-!"

"Shut up!"

Trowa's eyes darted to Duo, he was holding on tightly to both Quatre and Treize, "What… what the hell are you guys doing?!"

It was fine if these two were out trying to kill themselves but to drag Quatre into this mess?! Trowa's eyes hardened and he grabbed them all with his hands, using his strength to halt them.

They abruptly slid to a stop, every person but Trowa breathing harshly.

He eyed Duo, sniffing lightly at the air when he felt something was off. He raised an eyebrow, "… what are you doing?"

Duo pointed wordlessly to somewhere behind them, his eyes wide, "Running…"

Trowa shook his head, "No." He tapped Duo's chest, felling the other's heart beating wildly underneath, "What are you doing… _here_?"

Duo froze, his hand trembling as he brought it up to feel it. His heart… Trowa eyed him, "What happened?"

Treize grabbed Trowa's shoulder suddenly, turning the vampire around and pointing, " _That_ happened! What the hell are we going to do?!"

Heero had caught up. Neon white eyes, sly grin, and all.

Trowa stared at the wildly glowing eyes, his back stiffening, "… the bounty…" He looked down at his hands when he felt his energy stir and leave his body. _He is sucking away my life-force._

He has encountered many bounties over the centuries… but he has only _heard_ of a being like this. The only true bounty tasked with ridding Mother Nature of his impure kind. To erase the mistake of their existence.

Before Heero could take any more of his immortality, Trowa grabbed the others with his arms.

Startled, the other three felt a strong breeze move through their bodies, for a second they were surrounded by a dense fog. An imbalance caught their systems and when it cleared… they were suddenly in the parking lot next to Trowa's car.

Shakily, Trowa unlocked his car, "Get in, we need to get to Daniel."

"What about waiting until Daybreak?" Forget the fact that they just teleported, Treize was confused and out of his wits, "He's probably not asleep yet."

Trowa stared at Treize, the uncustomary feeling of haste jogging his mind, "We've got bigger problems right now." He looked back to Duo, "I think that was why Daniel sent you here… to get rid of Luxevar before it grew of age."

"… but why didn't he tell me?" Luxevar was a mythological beast. It's not supposed to be real… but then again… so were vampires…

As if reading Duo's thoughts, Trowa silently slid into the driver's seat, waiting for the others to follow suit, "If you want to find out. Get in the car."

* * *

Heero walked calmly outside, his eyes narrowing at the car speeding out of the parking lot. He felt himself smirk, "You can't get away, beautiful. Not today… not ever."

He made his way over to a sleek motorcycle parked close to the Academy, the real owner was probably deep in slumber somewhere in the dorms.

Moving his hand over it, it rumbled to a start.

 **+| End Chapter Six |+**

 **NOTE:** Chapter Seven is actually the final chapter. I am not sure if I want to extend the story or keep it as it is. Please let me know if you have any thoughts on this. If I am keeping it as it is, the final chapter will be out this weekend. Thank you!


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. However, the literature is mine. This story was originally written for a different fandom but I have decided to rewrite it for the GW fandom. I hope you can enjoy the story for what it is and I definitely welcome any constructive criticism you may have.

Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Rated: M

Warning: AU, Dark, Vampire, Romance, Lemon

 **LUXEVAR**

By Solo's Cry (soloscry)

 **+| chapter seven |+**

Quatre sat wordlessly in the backseat beside the boy with the long braided hair. He had no idea who the beautiful boy was or the other guy sitting in the passenger seat… but Trowa was concentrating on the road and looked like he didn't want to be disturbed, so… "Do you know where we are going?" He wanted to know what Daniel had to do with all of this but was too afraid to bring up the man's name.

Duo turned to look at the pale blonde boy beside him, "Club Luxevar." He looked at Quatre for a moment before questioning, "Do you know… about us?"

Quatre froze, glancing between Duo and Trowa. _Us?_

Trowa cut in, "No. He doesn't. And we are going to keep it that way."

Treize looked grim, "What's the point in keeping it a secret now when you just pulled a Houdini back there?" Treize glanced at Quatre and then back to Trowa, his words held no humor, "Are you his boyfriend or something?"

Quatre flushed, "No!" Immediately realizing what everyone was talking about, Quatre bit his lip. Quatre wasn't stupid, he'd seen that guy with the freaky eyes, "Who the hell was that chasing us?!"

Trowa didn't seem fazed. He parked and got out of the car, making his way into Luxevar as the others followed, "Stay together, its past midnight, so the crowd here… isn't… _normal_."

He nodded to the bouncer, standing off to the side and motioning the others in, "Head straight across the dance floor and to the back door."

Quatre looked in at the pulsing crowd before touching Trowa's arm, "Where are you going?" He has asked this before. _You can't leave us right now…_

Trowa took the hand on his arm and held it, "Nowhere. I'm going to walk behind you where I can see you."

Quatre released a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded with a relieved smile.

Trowa felt Quatre squeeze his hand and he allowed it. He didn't know why, but he knew the gesture used to be comforting when he was human.

"Okay." Quatre gave one firm nod and walked in after the others.

Trowa was surprised to discover that his hand was still tightly encased in Quatre's. From the white-knuckled grip, it appeared that… Quatre was anxious. And for some odd reason, it made Trowa's old heart flutter to know that he was of some comfort to the smaller boy.

Treize pushed the back door open ahead of them, marching straight in, "Where now?"

Trowa motioned ahead, "All the way down this hallway, there should be another staircase leading down."

Duo looked around, his face pale. He felt flush and uncharacteristically hot. In fact, he felt feverish, his body breaking into cold sweat. _Stupid mortal body._ Who could stand being human? It's so hot just being in this skin. He continued to follow Treize with a frown. This would be the first time he'll be seeing Daniel's sleeping quarters. Through all the centuries he'd been with Daniel and the short decade or so of being his betrothed, he had never been invited nor allowed to see the Master's home.

 _Not_ that he was being allowed or invited this time either. He trembled at the unknown feeling coursing through him. He grumbled. Being human had one very steep downside… and that was the constant overflow of unnecessary emotions.

They descended over three flights of stairs and Quatre finally voiced his own thoughts, "Gods, how deep is this?"

The first floor of Luxevar was one level underground and yet here…

Trowa shrugged, keeping his alertness high in the darkness, "I don't know but we should reach the last level soon."

Treize braved through the black area, his arms outstretched ahead of him and leading the way. After a couple more steps down, his hand hit something cold and steely, "I think I got a door…"

Trowa's voice was behind him, "Push against it, it should open."

And push he did. Treize grunted when the door didn't budge. He put all his strength into it, but nothing happened, "its sealed shut."

Trowa moved forward but halted when he felt Quatre's hand squeeze his tightly in the dark. Smirking to himself, Trowa pulled Quatre with him, "Let me try."

When he felt a presence beside him, Treize stepped aside blindly.

With a nudge of his fingers, Trowa pushed the door open. Immediately they stood in a dark corridor.

Duo released a breath, stepping in, "This is…"

Trowa shrugged at Treize's incredulous look and moved forward, "Daniel probably made it this way so that humans couldn't get in." _The door must have weighed over a ton._

The area was dark… but what was most mind-boggling was that there were windows in this corridor. Outside were tall red wood trees…night-time… lightning striking close by….

Quatre gasped, "This is my house…!"

An inter-dimensional cross?

"We might have alerted him already," Duo said, his body subconsciously hovering closer to Trowa.

Treize swallowed, his heart pounding, "I had always thought Daniel was one of us…"

Quatre ignored the statement and simply walked along with them. _I knew my life was strange…_ _but… I didn't know it was_ ** _this_** _strange…_

Trowa finally stopped in front of a large door, "I doubt he knows we're here." Daniel wouldn't be in his normal bedroom in these circumstances, that four-poster bed wouldn't give him enough energy for what he needed to perform resurrection.

Duo laughed nervously, "You are underestimating him. He normally would know the moment you walked into the club in the other dimension. He would sense your smell… hear your footsteps…"

"Yes. Normally. But I think… he's a bit preoccupied today." With that, Trowa pushed the door open and entered without a knock.

Inside the room was dimly lit, a large coffin in the middle of the room.

No one moved.

Quatre actually felt himself pale. _A coffin in my house? I've been living with a_ _corpse in the house?!_ Quatre briefly wondered if it was one of his grandparents.

Trowa smirked, stopping next to it, "As I suspected… he's worn out."

Treize advanced forward, his face contorting, "What are you talking about?" He looked down at the coffin with a flicker of his eyes before looking around the otherwise empty room,"If **he** 's in here… then where's Wufei?"

Trowa touched the lid of the coffin, "Daniel."

It immediately trembled.

Treize backed away instinctually, "Shit. I should've brought a stake or something…"

Duo rolled his eyes, "Don't feel too much regret, it wouldn't have done much good."

The coffin lid slid smoothly open, a tired Daniel sitting up, his bare upper body muscular in the faint light, "What… are you all doing here?"

Quatre gaped. _What the hell kind of fetish is that?!_

Treize didn't waste much time, "Where's Wufei?"

Daniel paused, squinting at him sleepily, "Oh. Yes. Heero's friend." He stood up, the only thing covering him was a black satin sheet wrapped around his waist as he descended from the platform, "Wufei will recover in due time."

The moment Daniel had left the dreaded box, Treize saw Wufei, his eyes immediately narrowing at Wufei's obviously nude state. He put two and two together and before anyone could react, his hand shot out and gripped Daniel's neck, "What did you do to him?!"

Daniel stared down at Treize with a raised eyebrow, unflinching and completely unbothered by the hand clutching the column of his neck, "I healed him. Gave him some of my energy."

"Okay, so why are **you** naked?"

Daniel felt a smirk dawn on his face, "Skin to skin contact is the easiest way."

Before Treize could ask what _kind_ of skin to skin contact, Trowa cut in, "We've got a problem."

"What kind?" Daniel bent down leisurely to his discarded clothes and began to dress unabashed by his audience.

"Heero."

Daniel didn't seem surprised, a smile brightening up his tired face, "Ah. So we didn't get rid of him on time?"

Duo stepped forward, his eyes dark, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Daniel suddenly froze, his eyes darting up, "Duo?" He had known there were two more humans standing near the door but…

He stood up, his shirt hanging in his hand, "Why are you…" Yes, something was different, the shirt dropped from his hand and he moved forward to gripp Duo's shoulders, "You're **human**."

Duo didn't answer.

Daniel could feel Duo's pulse under his hand and he quickly let him go, bewildered, "How is that possible?"

"He took all of my energy from just being a mere feet away from me."

Daniel slipped into his shirt, his eyes clouding as he thought, "So that is how they do it…"

Duo touched Daniel's arm, his eyes glistening, "Why didn't you tell me?" He has lost his immortality, he is no longer suited to be the Master's betrothed. _I've become worthless… and_ _you had not warned me._

Trowa leaned against the coffin, his shoulder's slumping slightly from exhaustion, "Daniel. Just tell us the truth."

Daniel straightened his back and crossed his arms, his eyes meeting Duo's with a soft smile, "When I found you on the streets so many centuries ago… you had amnesia… selling your body for scraps of food…"

Duo shifted, his hands trembling, "You turned me…"

Daniel nodded, "Yes. But that wasn't the first time I met you."

* * *

Heero left the motorcycle in the middle of the road, he could hear cars screeching to a halt until loud crashes could be heard behind him, Heero smirked at the shocked bouncer. The poor guy immediately side-stepped and granted him entry, the glowing whites of Heero's eyes enough to make him back-off.

Heero could hardly tell which of his feelings were his own emotions. So far, the last half an hour of his life had been a complete blur. He didn't know what it was that he wanted to do to Duo when he saw him… but he knew one thing for sure.

His intentions weren't innocent.

* * *

Duo's gaze wavered, "You've lied to me so many years…" he wiped an offending moisture away from his cheek, "What are you trying to tell me now?"

"What I'm trying to tell you… is the truth." Daniel gestured to the door behind Duo, "He's coming here as we speak. And it's time I told you the real reason I turned you."

Quatre stood off to the side, his mind processing all of the odd information. He found himself slowly backing away from it when his conclusions became too bizarre to be true.

Daniel didn't look at his son but kept his gaze on Duo, "You killed Heero a few days before I found you on the streets."

Duo felt his gut twist, something at the back of his mind throbbed. Daniel moved closer, touching Duo's forehead, "It's time you remember."

Duo felt his mind painfully unravel, it was as if his brain had been split into layers… one layer at a time, he was probed.

His vision blurred until he couldn't see anything around him. His hands suddenly felt warm and wet. He looked down at his hands with hazy tunnel vision.

Blood. Blood everywhere. His breath hitched and he looked up. The cloud cleared and he was in a dark, damp alley. Everyone has vanished…

The scene triggered something… his spine felt like hot iron, the back of his skull pounding as if it was going to explode. He crumbled to the ground, his eyes growing dim as memory flashed painfully bright into his eyes.

 ** _I can't stop myself…_**

 _Duo held onto Heero's body. Despite his tears, Duo's face was an emotionless mask. Cold_ _as ice. His own blood was smeared deliriously across his cheek._

 ** _There's no way of stopping it…_**

 _His glowing white eyes never left Heero's face. His lips ghosted down towards Heero's neck,_ _drinking in the fading man's life-force, while his hands trailing down the front of Heero's bloody_ _body._

 ** _I will die if I drain you of your power… yet… I will die if I don't…_**

 _"_ _Remember this, Heero…" The blood matting Heero's clothes was stark against the man's_ _clothing. All of it came from the wound on the man's wide-open chest. Duo shuddered from_ _the chill of his own body, the warmth from Heero's dying body keeping him from losing_ _consciousness._

 ** _I love you…_**

 _Luxevar was roaring inside of Duo's body, his eyes felt so hot… the glow his eyes cast was_ _bright against Heero's clammy pale face._

 ** _His energy… is intoxicating…_**

 _He let Heero warm his cold hands, "Promise me…"_

 ** _I can't stop hurting you… I don't know_** ** _how to control it…_**

 _"_ _Promise me, you'll remember."_

 ** _Don't forget me…_**

 _Heero forced his eyes to remain open, choking as the blood he'd consumed bubbled back up_ _his throat. He tried to focus his blurring vision. He pulled Duo's smaller frame into his_ _arms, hugging him as tightly as he could with whatever strength he had left, "I promise…"_ _he paused, his throat catching. Swallowing hard, he continued, "… I'll always remember,_ _Duo."_

 ** _Always._**

 _Duo froze when the last bits of Heero's energy entered his body, the warmth in his arms_ _disappearing. The blood on his hands chilling… "No…" He felt his eyes begin to cool when_ _his tears built tenfold, his white eyes grew dark when he finally let out an anguished scream._

 _He pulled away, covering his face with his bloody hands, "No… no no… I killed him… I killed_ _him…"_

 ** _You had to._**

 _"_ _No!"_

 ** _He had to die._**

 ** _He loved you._**

 ** _You killed him…_**

 ** _He saved you…_**

 _So many voices in his head. So many… so many… he grabbed his head in agony, "Leave!_ _Leave me alone! Go away!" He slammed his fist against the side of his head, beating until_ _his vision grew hazy, "Go… go away…" With every hit, he dug his knuckles into the side of_ _his head, his own blood trailing down the side of his face, "Go… go…" He continued until he_ _completely lost consciousness, curling into a trembling ball._

* * *

Heero's body stiffened, sudden pain spreading across his limbs. He could taste something metallic at the back of his throat before something trickled out from the corner of his mouth.

He touched his lips curiously before bringing it away from his face.

He examined it.

Blood.

A memory.

* * *

Daniel turned away, "Heero was my second in command, he was turned by **my** master a week after I was turned. We mastered our abilities together. You killed him then."

Duo shook his head, "Then why are you trying to kill him now? He's human."

Daniel laughed, turning his head to face Duo, "Because you were the one who killed him."

It just didn't make any sense, even Trowa had to raise an eyebrow at the odd reasoning.

Treize held onto Wufei's hand as the conversation drifted further into the direction of his uneasiness.

"Let me tell you about the beast."

Duo pressed his lips firmly together, his eyes trained on Daniel.

"Luxevar is a heaven-bound creature created solely to eliminate vampires. It is the true bounty." Daniel continued, his voice rough, "He is the beast… but he has one weakness."

Duo looked away, unable to meet Daniel's burning stare. His emotions had already been disrupted from his transformation and now… after the flood of almost-unwanted memories…

Daniel has become the stranger… and Heero, the lover. His heart was screaming.

"It falls in love with a vampire and then it kills it. It's ironic, Luxevar could be seen as a cliche copy of a black widow. Despite its love, it kills… because that is what it does."

Wufei stirred in the coffin, causing Treize to break his silence, "So the beast absorbs the supernatural energy and reverts the vampire back into a human. Why kill when the threat is no longer a threat?"

Daniel looked over to Treize, a smirk darkening his distinct features, "After so many absorptions, Luxevar becomes too powerful. Thus, the Gods cannot have it roam the Earth. In order to keep the beast from becoming too strong, it must, in modern terms, 'shut down' and then 'reboot'. It will leave its current human shell… and it will reborn."

That was the only way to defeat the beast, even if the defeat is only temporary, Daniel's eyes glinted, "However, to reborn… it must have another shell."

Trowa walked away from the coffin, "So what you are saying, is that the beast will kill and then take over his lover's body in the next life? But then, what happens to the human shell it leaves behind?" He looked at Duo.

Duo felt his vision swim, "… then…"

Daniel placed his hand on Duo's shoulder, "The shell will return to its normal state before the possession of the beast… sans memory."

Duo bit his lip, "Then why… why did you turn me?"

Daniel tightened his grip, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips, "The beast descends at the age of 19. It uses all of the power it absorbed in the previous life to create a carbon copy of the vampire it last killed. Heero came to my Academy when he was 15. I recognized him the moment he stepped into my city. He is a bounty by blood, he knew his calling. This city reeks of our sinful immortality. I did what I needed to do to win his trust…"

Treize suddenly cut in, "But Heero is still only 18."

Daniel's gaze turned to Treize, his smirk widening, "Yes." He turned his head back to Duo, "I already told you that the beast's weakness is his love."

Even Quatre has grown impatient, "What are you saying?"

"If its former shell was to reappear, it will disrupt the natural process and unravel the beast prematurely. In this state, it can be manipulated. Obviously, the former shell is expected to die long before the rebirth of the new shell."

"But the shell is still here because you turned Duo immortal..." Trowa looked thoughtful, "What good is there in bringing out the beast before it's supposed to?"

Daniel shrugged one shoulder, turning to face the other vampire, "By using Duo, I've got its attention. So now, I am going to get rid of it." He smiled, "There will be no more reincarnations of this beast."

"How?"

The room grew quiet at Trowa's question, Daniel's eyes flitting over to gaze at Quatre, "The beast can only fall in love with a vampire but it can only **possess** a shell that had been a **full** vampire. After all, the beast can only be as strong as the vampire that was killed."

Quatre felt his skin tingle, "Daniel…"

"And the beast does not know the half-bloods. It can smell the vampire and it is able to find an attraction. However, it will be incapable of possessing a body that has impure blood. Even that small bit of human blood will instantly kill the shell upon its next descent. But…" Daniel moved towards the door, "I was too late in conceiving the perfect half-blood… too late in initiating their contact… the beast will not fall in love with a mere child."

Quatre watched Daniel leave, his eyes wide, "Half-blood… you wanted me… dead? A sacrifice?" There was no doubt in his mind now that his life had been a complete lie.

Club Luxevar… a place where vampires gathered. It was truly ironic.

* * *

Heero walked across the crowded dance floor, noticing in satisfaction that every dancer he passed crumpled to the ground in limp heaps. Heero took a deep breath, feeling the energy he'd just stolen from a few dozen vampires coursing through his body like a lethal drug.

By the time Heero reached the backdoor of the club, more than half the club-goers were on the ground.

Heero was enthralled by his newfound ability, his body feeling indestructible... his stolen immortality.

 _So this was my purpose._ Now he can find the Master and rid the city of this **filth**.

It was a shame he had to meet Duo again through these tainted times.

Around him, the human clientele were scrambling, confused now that they were free from hypnotism. Their former assailants, now human as well, lying unconscious on the floor.

Heero relaxed his muscles and touched the back door. He could feel the Master's presence near… but at the same time… the feeling was far away.

Another dimension?

* * *

Trowa dragged Quatre after Daniel, Duo a short distance away, "Are you going to face him?"

Quatre appeared pale and confused, his eyes unable to focus on anything for more than a short period of time.

Daniel stopped in front of the entrance to Luxevar, leaning over to place his forearm against the wall to stabilize himself, "What choice do I have? If he enters this dimension, he will have what he needs to find every Master Vampire on Earth. Every doorway on this upper level are portals."

Trowa released Quatre to pull Daniel roughly from the door, "You are in no condition to start a battle. You can barely stand." _The Order is reckless._

When Daniel didn't answer, Trowa tightened his grip on his shoulder, "You need energy. Blood. You just performed resurrection… you are in no condition to fight against Luxevar."

Daniel looked at Trowa with a slight look of contempt before chuckling humorlessly, "And where will I find blood?" He couldn't feed from Quatre, a half-blood. He couldn't feed off of Trowa, a vampire, and he obviously couldn't feed from Duo… for the same…

Duo froze when Daniel's eyes suddenly trained on him. He stepped back at the look and it dawned on him, he quickly shook his head, "No. You can't…"

Daniel advanced, his face lighting up in an uncharacteristically maniacal pout, "Oh, but Duo… my love, you are the only one who can save our kind now."

Before anyone could react, Daniel slammed Duo against the wall in a movement that could only be described as a flash.

Duo let out a surprised yelp, struggling against the Master's muscular body, "No, Daniel, get off of me!" He felt a strong hand on his head, pushing it back to expose the lithe column of his neck, "No!"

Quatre gasped, backing up into the opposite wall as Trowa stood by, unable to do anything.

Fangs descended towards Duo's neck, his kicks and attempts of escape going unnoticed.

Before long, his pale skin was ruptured and his blood was poured down a desperate throat.

* * *

Heero descended the pitch black staircase, his instincts pulling him further into the dark.

Something was changing in the air, a static electricity throbbing somewhere beyond his comprehension.

"Looking for something, human?"

Heero immediately stopped, his head turning towards the source of the voice even when his eyes could see nothing. The energy radiating from the person in front of him was impenetrable.

This… was a Master.

He smirked, "I was," he allowed himself to adjust to the darkness, using a small amount of energy to grant himself vision. The moment the dark image cleared, he felt the smirk on his face waver.

The vampire smiled majestically, ascending the stairs towards him, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Heero stood his ground, his eyebrows furrowing, "Daniel." Sensing a metallic tinge following the vampire, he inhaled softly to catch it. _Duo._ Daniel had attacked Duo.

Heero's fists tightened, "It's been a long time, brother."

Daniel stopped in front of him, "Yes, it has." The companionable tone in his voice steeled, "But I'm not your brother, Luxevar. I only had one brother… and you killed him."

Heero narrowed his eyes, "Despite what you think, I am still Heero. My memories, my lives… I just happen to now be one and the same with the creature you most despise."

Daniel's reply was sarcastic, "And that was supposed to change my views how?"

Heero knew Daniel's energy was steadily being drained by his subconscious power, but Daniel had so much that it would take more than concentration to actually subdue him, he changed tactics, "Where is Duo?"

Daniel's eyebrow ticked, frowning, "Always drawn to that beautiful thing, even when it was the reason behind your demise a few centuries ago?"

"That **thing** was my lover." Oh what memories can do to change the life one thought one had.

"Lovers don't kill each other."

"He didn't know." Heero stepped down another step until his chest bumped up against Daniel's, "So get over it."

"I warned you."

Heero didn't deny it, "You did."

"And you still flittered with him. A mere human."

Heero smirked, "I thought we both know very well by now that he wasn't a mere human."

Daniel was not weakening, Heero realized with inward dismay.

Daniel grabbed Heero's collar and slammed him sideways into the wall, "You can buy all the time you want, baby brother. I'm not going to buckle on my knees like those littlelings at the club."

Heero didn't reply, slightly unnerved that Daniel was meeting his white eyes without a single flinch. The grip on shirt was like iron.

"What are you going to do to get rid of me now, Luxevar?" Daniel's voice was taunting.

Heero felt his eyes grow hotter, illuminating the area around their faces, "Burn you."

Daniel cocked his head to the side, a bemused smirk gracing his lips, "Your headlights aren't going to do anything to me, Heero."

Heero allowed himself a satisfied smirk, "To you. No."

Daniel's smirk slipped, his grip on Heero immediately loosening as he backed away.

As Daniel's clothing caught on fire, Heero shrugged with an innocent look on his face, "But your shirt is obviously flammable."

Every lick of flame that touched Daniel's skin turned blue, melting the flesh before the skin turned to dust, vanishing.

"You've lived long enough, Daniel. It's time you rested."

"You insolent brat!" Daniel collapsed onto the steps of the stairs, his hands melting as he tried to put out the unnatural flames.

Heero walked passed him towards the steel door at the bottom, "Be good, dear brother.

There's no use in fighting fire that can't be put out."

Daniel growled, his eyes beginning to glow, "I'm going to kill you!"

Heero gave a slight nudge to the door, watching as it slid effortlessly open. He looked over his shoulder, "Just think of it this way. It's better to burn for a few minutes here… than burn for all eternity down _there_." He stepped through the dimensional rift until the steel door behind him warped into a normal wooden one. He pulled the door shut and dusted off his clothes.

In the corridor in front of him, a pair was kneeling in front of a fallen figure. Heero walked towards them hurriedly, his demeanor immediately shifting, "Duo!"

Trowa looked up in surprise, backing away when he felt the familiar drain of his energy,

"You… where's Daniel?!"

Heero shrugged, feigning innocence, "Didn't see him." He kneeled in front of Duo, touching the base of the boy's neck for a pulse.

It was there.

He gathered Duo up into his arms, "Where is his bedroom?"

Quatre stood up beside him, trying his best not to shrink away from his glowing eyes, "He doesn't live here… but he can stay in my room…"

Heero motioned forward with his head, "Lead the way."

* * *

Treize kicked the door to Wufei's dorm room open, carrying Wufei into the room before kicking it closed again.

He had wasted no time in getting Wufei away from that horrid coffin. It made him ill just thinking about it now.

Wufei stirred again, his eyes fluttering open weakly, "… Treize…"

Their room was lit by a single lamp a few feet away on Wufei's desk. Barely enough light to show their faces.

Treize lowered Wufei onto one of the beds and brushed a strand of hair out of Wufei's eye, "Are you alright?"

Wufei tiredly nodded, a soft smile on his face, "Yeah… just feeling… weak."

Treize's chest tightened at the tremble in Wufei's limbs, he sat down on the bed, "I… I'm sorry… for everything."

Wufei shook his head, "Don't be…" he paused, closing his eyes to regain a bit of his energy, "It wasn't your fault."

Treize leaned down, kissing Wufei's lips as his eyes watered, "You almost died from starvation. Don't tell me it wasn't my fault."

"I wanted it…" Wufei looked up into Treize's eyes, his own eyes building with moisture, "I love you. There isn't anything I wouldn't have done for you." He smiled, "Starvation is nothing compared to that 'anything'."

Treize watched as Wufei's tears slid silently down the pale boy's cheeks and leaned down again, capturing Wufei's lips into a deeper kiss. His hands moved to touch the base of Wufei's throat, sliding down to unbutton the large trench-coat covering the weak boy's body.

* * *

Quatre left the room to Heero, watching as the man laid Duo softly down on the large mattress, "Will he be alright?"

Heero looked at the nervous boy standing at the door, his face softening, "He'll be fine once he regenerates the lost blood."

Quatre nodded silently, backing out of the bedroom, "Oh… well, I'll leave you two alone…"

He closed the door quietly, staring at the wooden surface. He couldn't keep up with what had just happened. It was a whirlwind…

"Daniel's dead."

Quatre jerked around to see Trowa standing behind him, once again, startled by his presence, "He… he's what?"

"I can't sense him invading my thoughts anymore." Trowa stiffly walked forward, his handsome face tight, "This city is masterless… and you are fatherless."

Quatre backed away slightly, bumping into the closed door, "… I've always been fatherless."

Trowa closed the space between them, sealing Quatre between himself and the wood, "What are you going to do?"

"…" Quatre watched Trowa's expression carefully, staying as far as he could away from Trowa's body, "… I don't know."

Trowa backed away a few inches, giving Quatre just enough room to breath, "My offer still stands… you can work for me."

Quatre swallowed a lump in his throat, for once, keeping direct eye contact with the vampire in front of him, "… and what is it that you will make me do?"

Trowa half-shrugged, a wistful smile pulling the corner of his lips, "Depends…" he let his strict demeanor slide momentarily to adapt to this situation, "What do **you** want me to make you do?"

Quatre licked his lips, his eyes darkening as a familiar feeling tightened his chest, "I'm not sure if you can handle it."

Trowa smirked, pushing Quatre flat against the door and bringing his face closer to the other, "Try me."

 **+| end chapter seven |+**

 **NOTE:** The next chapter will be the final chapter :). Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
